User blog:SouthParkClydeFan/2 years
2 Years Today, September 3rd, 2016, marks 2 years since I joined this wiki. 2 years sounds like such a short time on paper, but going from 13 to 15 feels like a lifetime; I am almost nothing like who I was back then. I started off as a simple wikia contributor in 2014 who posted typical anon comments you see here ("Why did they have to die? ;(" "Am I the only one who ______" "yuka sucks") for four months, then I worked up the courage to make an account in January 2015 that I have abandoned. Then in December 2015 I created this account, and I have yet to leave it. I remember trying to be very formal and my motto in life is "Don't be a dick." Sometimes I even go on and on talking about stuff no one cares about and drag out sections of my writing, making me somewhat of a windbag. I remember my first day on chat, it was on my original account and I said "Hi everyone! I just joined the Corpse Party wiki!" Arth said "allo" someone else said they joined a year ago, and not even five minutes later I got super shy and said "Okay I am too shy and socially awkward to continue talking sorry goodbye," Chaosraven said "....." then I left. My second time was on the same account account, the only users on were Kitty and Okami. Okami was dead silent the entire time, but I said "Hi!" and Kitty said "Oh hi." I said I was a pretty new user and was excited to edit and Kitty said that it was okay as long as I accepted them as my gods. I eventually got shy and said I had to leave because of it. My third time was on my current account. Noire and Arth were talking about milk or something and I got confused and left. I remember all of these clearly, and the other conversation in strands, but never the full thing. I remember on my first day I really wanted to make friends with the users here, since I have no IRL friends think I am "annoying" >:( and alas, that day never came. I am joking, I am friends with a lot of the users on here, and grew a huge infatuation on editing for a reason I still don't know why I like it so much. So anyways, at some point a few users on here (who aren't here anymore anyways) decided to pull a cruel prank on me that made me want to leave wiki forever. I left on a whim, and stayed gone for three straight days, where I did nothing but think about what happened after I left the wiki. I came back just to see the aftermath, and decided to just come back. I got banned from chat a bit, and am told I am a bit of a troublemaker on here. But I still have no plans on leaving this wiki anymore. You guys just can't get rid of me. :P But I won't leave – not for a while anyway. All in all, over the last 2 years I've learned some extremely valuable lessons that have shaped who I am today. This has been my second home and I can't express how grateful I am to you, the users, for putting up with me the entire time. And for those of you who didn't, well, it doesn't really matter because you're all banned and/or left anyway. That was a joke too. Mostly. Special thanks to *Dom, the oldest member that I know. Even though he left so I know he will never see this and doesn't like me anyway, I still respected him as an admin and wonder if things could have worked out between us if he hadn't left. *Okami, the current b-crat, always there when I need to vent about rough things going on in my life and one of my closest friends on here. She may not think she is a good admin but I sure do. *Kitty, who is now banned, but hopefully she will see this and know that despite everything that happened I still consider her a friend of mine. *James, the newest admin here, although he doesn't like me much like Dom, I still consider him a friend who always stuck by my side through everything. Definitely wouldn't be here if he didn't exist. *Maxi, one of users who does a lot of coding and helped me out with a lot of templates. *Many others, if I named everyone I would be here all day. That is all. I wish I could make this more heartfelt, but I suck at writing these sort of things and my memory isn't the best - I barely even remember anything from my first day as an anon, first account, or current account alike. Category:Blog posts